Mechanical Flattery
by Kiwisilence
Summary: When Kaldur told Roy not to alert any of his team members about the mole, he only did so to continue spying on the team. Kaldur/Aquaman, Batman, and Black Canary.


Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

Warnings: slash and het, mentor/protege, kissing, implied/non-graphic sex

* * *

Chapter 1: Living it Out

* * *

Red Arrow swooped away, leaving Aqualad alone outside of the building. Kaldur was right that he would not try alerting any members of his team – they couldn't become suspicious of their leader's misuse of his role. It hadn't taken much to convince the Atlantean to retrieve intel for the Light – some choice words from his _real_ father Black Manta had driven him into spying on his team. Aqualad might despise Orin and Mera, but he still clung to the Atlantean concept of honoring one's family.

Roy was the only real threat to Kaldur if he were to choose any one of the sidekicks to find out about his purpose on the team. The Atlantean had been all too eager to help Roy with his mission, which had resulted in Roy finding out about a possible mole on the team. Red Arrow would have found out eventually – thankfully, with Kaldur fighting beside him, he would suspect someone else from the Young Justice team.

The Atlantean needed to return to Mount Justice soon and slowly manipulate his team members into accusing one of their own – Artemis was the most likely choice. Although Artemis was the most intelligent of his team and didn't inspire annoyance from Kaldur, she must be scapegoated as the mole for him to continue spying. Roy had promised not to alert any of the team, but he would probably tell Robin, who would tell Kid Flash, and so on...

All the Atlantean had to do was watch as the children accused and picked each other apart.

* * *

"Kaldur," Dinah's tough yet feminine voice panted as he pinned her down against the training room floor.

"My Canary."

"What moves should I be teaching you tonight?"

"What Atlantean techniques should I be teaching you?" the Atlantean stared back at Dinah, feeling the increased beating of her heart as he grasped onto her nauseatingly warm arms.

"I shouldn't be telling you about your next mission…" Dinah gasped as he began sucking on her ears, nibbling a little too dominatingly on it. Even Oliver had never been so aggressive with her – perhaps Kaldur offered more thrills than just the age difference between them…

"I would do anything to succeed my missions."

"A-anything?" Dinah drew another stressed breath as Kaldur's salty tongue probed the sensitive spot between her ear lobe and neck.

"Yes…it is proper Altantean custom," Aqualad forced his voice lower and huskier, sending chills through Dinah's body. Kaldur had never said something so plain with such effect – Dinah was a cheap harlot too easily enthralled by the slightest touch. She was easy to get information on the team and missions, but Kaldur still viewed her as inferior. At least with Batman, the Atlantean felt some sense of competition with the mentor he was manipulating.

"Kaldur…yes…the codes for the intel on your next mission are in my room."

"In your bedroom? What new combat techniques can I learn there?" Kaldur's eyebrows rose, slightly purring out his question.

As the two adjourned to her bedroom for another predictable night of fulfilling passion only for Dinah, Kaldur felt anxious about his next meeting with Batman. The two had taken to private meetings as strategy sessions after the shaky success of the Team's first missions.

Batman could not be played like Dinah, but even Kaldur didn't think that the Caped Crusader was unable to return affection. Despite her tough exterior, Dinah wanted to submit and let Kaldur lead the way. On the opposite spectrum, Batman was more likely to pounce and mate Kaldur, enthralling him with his dominance.

The Atlantean could flirt and toy with Batman, but it would still be up to Bruce to ignore his ethical codes and seize the flesh presented before him.

* * *

"Aqualad, your next mission will be very routine…seizing Copperhead and searching his headquarters."

"Yes…Bruce…" Kaldur's cold, controlled facial expression melted into a pronounced gaping of his mouth. The Atlantean watched at Bruce slightly gulped, watching the supple movement of Kaldur's lips as he slowly ran his tongue across his mouth.

"Uh-How do you know my name?" Bruce's voice stuttered, but paused before he yelled at the Atlantean.

"I know a lot of things, Bruce. I am the leader of the team. You did not force your ward into becoming leader, so that makes me wonder – what about me did you accept as leader?"

"Tell me where you heard that name," Bruce snarled, lurching forward slightly as if to pin Kaldur against the wall.

"Hack these files…hack those files…breech your spandex-clad...but answer me first. Why make me leader? And what do these meetings even accomplish? All you do is approve what I already have planned for a mission – you do not offer any advice. One could say that you look forward to seeing me…a little too much. Have to even make up excuses such as 'strategy sessions'?"

"Where did you find out that name?" Batman finally propelled himself forward to push Kaldur against the wall a little too harshly. Even Robin might have suffered bruises from that push, but Kaldur only chuckled as his back cracked upon impact.

"You do not even try hiding what you are…" Kaldur snaked his right arm out of Batman's grip to rest it against the side of Batman's mask. "Being Bruce Wayne that is…or liking this…"

"No," Bruce voice rang out, but slightly defeated and quavering.

"Yes…" Kaldur rose upwards, pressing himself closer to Bruce. "I know you want this."

"This is wrong," Bruce voice whispered, but was promptly silenced as Kaldur sprung his lips to meet Batman's in a deep, tongue-tied kiss.

Batman eased into Kaldur's probing tongue, speedily reversing their roles so that Bruce began tasting the lingering salty taste of Kaldur's mouth. The Atlantean faked a small moan into their kiss that only seemed to encourage Bruce further.

The Caped Crusader was an Alpha male – just as Kaldur had predicted. The Atlantean had not expected Bruce to succumb so easily, but he had lasted longer than his king. When Kaldur had flirted with him, Aquaman had jumped like a lovestruck Megan upon learning Conner liked her.

"Please tell me more about the mission…" Kaldur drawled into Batman's mouth.

"You can't tell anyone about this."

* * *

AN: If you like mentor/protege pairings see my community "Much More than a Sidekick." Additionally, I think there should be more of Kaldur/Batman and Kaldur/Black Canary pairings. If you like the former, see **KuroTenshi1**'s stories.

Moving on - should Kaldur try seducing any more mentors or members of his team?


End file.
